


Insatiable Appetite

by PikaPrincess



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Poorly written, Sexual Frustration, pure fucking smut, roleplaying, slightly oblivious sebastian, too many uses of the word inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPrincess/pseuds/PikaPrincess
Summary: Our beloved farmer, Evey, has to try something a little more... Solarian to get Sebastian to finally put out.





	Insatiable Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here looking for high-quality smut, you will not get it.

It was Thursday night.

And, like every Thursday night before, they had just finished up a game of The Solarion Chronicles with Sam.

Not that she was complaining, Evey loved playing with Sam and Sebastian. It made her and Sam become closer friends, and, as cliché as it sounds, her bond with Sebastian strengthened, as well.

In fact, since they started dating in Winter of last year, Evey and Sebastian had shown that they were amazing together. He would go over and help her with her farm. She would come over for family dinner, and her presence alone made it easier for Sebastian to open up to his family. They spent most nights cuddling up, watching movies on Streamflix, and smoking out of Sebastian’s old bong.

But they still haven’t. Had. Sex.

It’s been driving Evey crazy. Not that she was some kind of nymphomaniac, but after two months, and several heavy make-out sessions, she thought it would’ve happened by now. At first, she was worried that maybe he was a virgin, and _that’s_ why it was taking so long.

But Abigail assured her best friend that that was definitely not the case, confessing that she had deflowered him back in high school.

Then, she thought, maybe Sebastian wasn’t actually attracted to her. Maybe he wasn’t into her long purple hair and blessed brown skin, like she thought. She realized quickly that wasn’t the case, when she caught him leering at her several times on her farm. He always happened to be looking over when she was bending down, his eyes taking in every soft curve of her body.

She’s tried dropping hints, inviting him over for dinner and wine. She’s worn her shortest shorts, and even tried inviting him into her shower, but he’d just turn red and start stuttering like an idiot.

It wasn’t until she was staring at the game pawns on Sebastian’s table that she realized that all she needed to do was speak his language.

“Hey Sebastian,” Evey says, her voice soft, “I read an interesting scenario online and I think we should try it.”

Sebastian looks at her, surprised. She was always more than happy to join him and Sam each week for a game, but she never went out of her way to engage.

“Yeah, okay. Should I text Sam and tell him to come back?”

“No!” Evey protests quickly, “No. It’s, like, a two player scene. Do you wanna try it out?”

“Sure,” Sebastian agrees, putting his phone back in his back pocket, “How do we do this?”

Evey grabs her phone and unlocks it, pretending to look up a scenario online. She was going to have to think of something fast.

“Here we go,” She says, clearing her throat, “It’s springtime in the land of Solarion and the land is alive with the glory of love. Or rather, it should be. However, the wicked witch Isadora Thornheart has cast a spell that blocks all feelings of love, instead replacing them with feelings of hatred and repulsion. The only way to break the spell is to defeat Isadora Thornheart, and bring love back to the land of Solarion.”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian says, warily, “It seems kind of, I don’t know, lame. Where did you find this scenario?”

“Uh, on a website for couples who play Solarion together,” Evey lies, “But if you don’t want to play, I understand. I just thought it would be nice.”

Sebastian sighs, knowing that he couldn’t bear to disappoint his little farmer, “No, let’s do it.”

Evey smiles, although she does feel bad for lying to Sebastian. She just needed to get him worked up, then everything else would fall into place.

“Okay, so, you arrive at Isadora Thornheart’s castle. It looks like something out of a fairy tale, with rose vines wrapped around the towers, the flowers of red and pink in full bloom. There is a moat and a bridge to cross that will lead directly to the front of the castle, or the pair can choose to sneak around back and attempt a stealth attack on the witch.”

Sebastian thinks for a moment, before deciding, “Let’s go straight ahead. Fortune favors the bold, right?”

_I certainly hope so_ , Evey thinks, nodding, before she continues with her made-up scenario.

“Inside is nothing but a crumbling, spiral staircase. You see a faint light at the top of the tower. As you and your beloved healer make your way up the staircase, it begins to fall apart beneath you. You may run ahead and choose to fight Isadora alone, or carry your healer and attempt to reach the top of the tower, risking moving too slowly, thereby falling to your doom.”

“I would never leave my _beloved_ healer behind,” Sebastian grins, “I pick her up bridal style and carry her up the staircase.”

“Roll for speed?”

Sebastian picks up the die and rolls it. The blue D-20 lands on a 19, and he smiles triumphantly.

“Although slightly overencumbered by the weight of your ally, you manage to make it to the top of the staircase, the last step crumbling beneath your feet. Inside, you see a bedchamber, like any other, with a bed, a torch, save for the bubbling cauldron and cackling witch.” Evey changes her voice into a shrill, almost screech, “I see you’ve found my personal chambers,’ cackles Isadora, ‘It’s too bad you’ve come so far only to die a death worthy only of a mutt.’ She raises her arms to cast Rose Whip, what will you do?”

“I cast Ring of Fire!” Sebastian yells, fully immersed in the scenario.

“Your fire spells successful incinerates Isadora’s roses. The knock back of your spell has Isadora lying on the floor, her breathing labored. She is open for a strike, will you or won’t you?”

Sebastian bites his lip, contemplating his options, “This feels like an obvious trap, but as long as I have my healer with me, I think I’ll be okay. I’ll cast Lightning Strike upon the witch.”

“Your attack lands successfully, defeating the witch. However, right before she is vanquished, she casts Insatiable Appetite on your ally. As the witch turns into nothing but a pile of ash, your healer begins to act very strangely.”

Sebastian’s face blanches, “In what way?”

“Oh, mighty Wizard, hero of Solarion, my body aches for you,” Evey pretends, her cheeks flushing.

This was it. It was time to make her move.

“Will you take me and make me yours?”

Sebastian looks up at his girlfriend, who is leaning over the table, watching him intently. What the hell was she up to? Was this really part of the scenario? A part of him thinks it’s a joke, but with the way her eyes are locked on to him…

“I take her-- uh, you, into my arms and pull you close,” He says, gulping, “Are you sure this is what you want to do, I ask.”

Evey nods, “Yes, I answer. Now, roll for dexterity.”

Sebastian picks up the die, fumbling a little bit, before rolling a 15.

“Although your movements are slightly awkward, you are able to strip your healer down to her smallclothes,” Evey then stands up and begins taking her clothes off. She lifts her shirt up off over her head, and slides her pants down her thighs, stepping out of them gingerly, before tossing them to the side.

Sebastian looks up at her, taking the image of Evey’s body, so curvy and full, and sears it into his memory. Her stomach has a slight paunch to it that is so adorable, and she fills her bra so perfectly. He realizes that he’s never seen all of her like this.

He wonders why it’s taken so long.

“What will you do now?” She asks.

Sebastian practically lunges at her, taking her face into his hands, and smashing his mouth against hers. He’s so rough, their teeth clack together several times, before they move to the same rhythm together. He tastes like coffee and cigarettes, which would be gross, if it were anybody but Sebastian, but to Evey the combination of flavors is intoxicating.

He moves his mouth down to her neck, kissing and biting her. She gasps sharply at the pain, but she can feel herself becoming more and more wet.

“Is this what you wanted the whole time?” He growls into her ear.

Evey whimpers and nods, not wanting to pretend any longer. His arms are wrapped around her, on hand tangled in her long, purple hair, and the other had a handful of her ass. He pulls her head back by her hair, and she yelps. She didn’t expect him to be this rough.

She didn’t expect to like it so much.

Sebastian’s untangles his hand from her hair and releases her plump rear, instead bringing them up to caress her breasts. Her bra is peach, light against her brown skin, made of material so thin, he could feel her nipples harden against the pads of his thumbs. He moves in circular motions, drawing out low, soft moans from her mouth. Suddenly, and without warning, he bites her neck, gently, and pinches her nipples, rubbing her pert numbs between his thumbs and forefingers. Evey’s knees nearly give out at the stimulation.

“Do you want more?” He asks.

“Yes, please,” She gasps.

He picks her up off her feet, carrying her the few feet to his bed. He lays her down and layers himself on top of her. She looks like a goddess, her purple hair splayed out on his pillow, her face and neck flushed red, her body ready for him to take her.

He kisses the base of her neck, softly this time, making his way down her cleavage. His hands fumble with her bra slightly – it was one of those that clasped in the front, rather than the back. As soon as it opens, Evey shrugs it off of her shoulders, tossing it on the ground.

Sebastian never really noticed how big her breasts are until now. The types of clothes she normally wore weren’t very form fitting, so it was hard to see what she had going on, but now, she had nothing to hide.

“Stop staring at me,” Evey says, covering her face, embarrassed.

“I can’t,” He says, leaning down to kiss her soft, purple lips. He kisses her along her jaw, down her neck, and on her chest, before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He flicks his tongue against her nub and she instinctively bucks her hips against him. She can feel his hardness even through his jeans, and she desperately wanted to become one with him.

He moves his mouth over to her other nipple, drawing out this teasing for as long as he could. He ached for her, his cock begging to be freed from his clothing, but he wanted her to be passed the point of no return. He wanted her to beg for it.

He slides his hand down and into her panties, sliding his middle finger up and down her slick entrance. She’s ready, more than ready, and he can feel her quivering beneath him. As he pushes his finger inside of her, she arches her back, a moan sliding out from between her lips.

Evey can feel her sanity slipping already, and he had barely started to touch her. She was weak against him, her desire for him taking over her mind and senses. She didn’t want to let all these sounds – these moans and whimpers escape her, but he coaxed them out of her. First with his mouth against hers, then his mouth against her breasts, and finally, with his tongue against her sex.

His tongue ran up and down the apex of her thighs, his fingers playing at the entrance of her pussy. It was an overload of sensation, one she couldn’t fight. She can feel her legs twitching as he continued to lick her, over and over and over, until finally, she’s left grasping the sheets, desperately, her back arching in a most graceful position.

Sebastian pulls away from her, grinning, satisfied at his work. Evey’s cheeks are flushed from her orgasm, her hair wild and all over the place. After she’s caught her breath, she smiles at her boyfriend sheepishly.

“Oh?” She says, “are you done already?”

“Not even close,” Sebastian says.

He rears up onto his knees, making himself look even taller. He pulls his sweatshirt and shirt off in one, quick motion. He then unbuttons his pants and pulls them off, kicking them to the side. He hesitates for a moment, before pulling his boxers down, his erection bobbing as its freed.

Evey takes a second to appreciate his body. His skin is flawless, not a blemish in sight. And his body is so lean, she could see his hip bones protruding slightly. He even had that v-thing going on.

_Ugh_.

The V could make a smart girl like Evey do some very dumb things.

“Um, are you sure this is okay?” Sebastian asks, his tone going from cocky to caring instantaneously.

Evey looks at his face, and she can see that he’s nervous. If he’s nervous for her or himself, she is unsure. But this – what is happening right now, she knew, without a doubt, is what she wanted.

“Yes. Please, Sebastian, please,” She says, her voice soft as she begs, “I need you inside of me.”

He lowers his head into the crook of her shoulder, and completely sheathes himself inside of her, slowly, savoring the moment. She lets out a long, deep moan, as he slowly withdraws himself out of her, and pushing himself back in. He moves against her, slowly, kissing her neck, as they try to find their rhythm together.

Sebastian lifts his head from Evey’s shoulder, his cheeks red, slightly from embarrassment, mostly from effort, and bites his lower lip, trying to keep from making too much noise. He grips one of the posters of his bed for stability, as he moves his hips against her faster and faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Evey’s loud noises fill the air.

Sebastian lets go of the poster, and stops for a moment. He grabs Evey’s thick thighs and hoists them over his shoulders, before positioning himself at her entrance and sliding into her once again.

“F-fuck!” She chokes out as he slams himself into her over and over again, “I’m so – I-I’m gonna-”

Sebastian kisses her calf softly as she orgasms once again, her pussy pulsating around him. The way her face scrunches up is so adorable, and it blew his mind that someone could be so cute and so fucking hot at the same time.

As soon as she comes back down to Earth, he picks up speed once again. As he feels himself inch closer and closer to his own threshold, he reminds himself that he is, in fact, not wearing a condom.

“I’m getting close,” He gasps, “Where do you want me to cum?”

Evey blushes, which is ridiculous at this point, seeing as he was actively inside of her.

“I’m on birth control,” She says, “You can cum inside of me… if you want.”

As if those were some kind of magical words, Sebastian throws his head back and releases himself inside her. His toes curl as he rides out his own orgasm, grinding his hips against her, before slowing to a stop.

He slumps down on top of her, their bodies both slick with sweat, their cheats heaving from exertion. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his soft, black hair.

Sebastian lifts his head and places his forehead against hers, smiling. Normally, he would be self-conscious about being this sweaty in front of his girlfriend, but he didn’t think she minded too terribly.

“Well, my beloved healer, do you think your appetite is satiated?” He asks, with a small laugh.

“It is,” Evey says, her purple lips curled into a mischievous grin, “for now.”

“Just let me know when your need me again, I’ll be more than happy to satisfy your appetite anytime.”


End file.
